


He Needs to Know

by ANonsense



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Questions, Rhyming, Sad, Willy wants to know what his name is short for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willy Wonka knows his name is short for something... but his papa never told him what it was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needs to Know

My name is Willy Wonka and I am a chocolate maker.

My papa was a dentist and my momma's dad a baker.

She died a couple days after I came out premature:

Why Momma called me Willy I am not extremely sure.

.

I like to think it's short for something wonderous or odd

Like Willoughby or Willamar or Willimintarod

Or Willafredo-Camawillitino-Willemore...

But what is long for Willy, I am not extremely sure.

.

My Papa voice assures me that my name is just a name:

If I was called a longer one I'd act about the same.

He sometimes tells me that I am a 'Wilbur' to the core...

But why she'd call me 'Wilbur', I am not extremely sure.

.

My teacher called me 'William' to settle all the fuss.

My classmates called me 'Weirdo' to my face aboard the bus.

The workers at the factory called me 'Mr Wonka sir'...

But Momma called me Willy and I cannot question her.

.

Why Momma called me Willy, I am not extremely sure:

She died a couple days after I came out premature.

My papa's name was Wilbur and my momma's name was Lilly,

And I'm a chocolate maker and I think my name is Willy.


End file.
